1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a matrix calculation apparatus, a matrix calculation method, and a computer readable medium having a matrix calculation process program stored thereon.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, scientific calculators which can display various calculation formulae in a mathematics textbook in the prescribed forms as they are (hereinafter also refer to mathematical formula natural display) have been widespread. A matrix calculation function has been also built in such a scientific calculator which can make mathematical formula natural display.
In a scientific calculator according to the related art, assume that a result of multiplying matrices A and B has been displayed as a matrix of solutions with a matrix calculation formula of the matrices A and B. When a desired one of matrix elements of the displayed solutions is specified in this state, matrix elements in the matrix calculation formula used for calculating the matrix element of the specified solution are identified and displayed. In this manner, there has been conceived a matrix calculation apparatus by which a user can easily learn the combination of a plurality of matrix elements calculated among matrices in the process of calculation of a product of the matrices (for example, see JP-A-05-012215).
In addition, in learning of calculation of large matrices having a large number of elements in each column and each row, there is a technique in which partial matrices (submatrices) the matrices are divided into are replaced by unique matrix symbols (submatrix symbols) so that the large matrices can be simplified equivalently for the sake of efficient calculation thereof.
The matrix calculation function is built in the related-art scientific calculator etc. However, it is not possible to use the related-art scientific calculator to learn a procedure of efficient calculation with a simplified matrix calculation formula which is, for example, generated in combination of submatrices into which large matrices are divided.